Senpai, I Love You
by Naruhina Sri Alwas
Summary: Hinata dan Naruto adalah dua sejoli yang menikah tiga tahun yang lalu namun mereka tetap bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Bagaimana kisah cinta Naruto dan Hinata selama mereka di sekolah? Mind RnR? chapter 3/2
1. Chapter 1

Siang minna naru datang, biasa bawa fict geje #hehehe

Post by : Naru

.

.

Senpai I Love You (Versi Naru)  
Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto always milik Om masashi Kishimoto sensei.  
Ganre : Romance, General, Humor (maybe), Family (maybe)  
Rated : T (akan sering berubah-ubah)  
Warning : Typo, Eyd, Geje, OOC, AU, dll

.

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Hinata, Naruto, sakura, sasuke, ino, neji, tenten, shikamaru, dll adalah teman masa kecil hingga sekarang. Tapi Hinata dan Naruto tidak pernah akur kalau tidak ada teman-temannya, setiap bertema pasti akan saling menyalahkan dan akhirnya harus di pisahkan satu sama lain.  
Hinata berbeda kelas dengan yang lainnya, Hinata satu tingkat di bawah Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Ino, Teten. Hingga dia sering di sebut anak bawang, jadi banyak yang menjaga gadis manis yang manja itu.  
Sekesal-kesalnya Naruto kepada Hinata, dia selalu tidak tega kalau melihat tatapan mengiba yang di buat untuk meluluhkan hatinya, seperti saat ini.  
"Ayolah, - k u n." ujar Hinata pelan-pelan supaya sang target luluh.  
"Aku tidak bisa, aku tau kau berbicara baik seperti ini pasti punya maksud." satu alis Naruto terangkat sambil menyeringai tanda ucapannya benar.  
"Kau memang tau segalanya." ujar Hinata memalingkan muka ngambek, sepertinya dia akan sulit minta tolong pada pemuda yang menyebalkan ini. "Tapi, aku mohon bantu aku yah!" ujar Hinata memohon.  
'Sepertinya menarik' pikir pemuda itu sambil menyeringai tapi sayang Hinata tidak melihat pemuda itu menyeringai.  
"Kau tahu aku tak suka kalau membantu tanpa bayaran." ujar Naruto Tersenyum sinis dan mengalihkan mukannya ke arah jendela kamarnya. Dan kalau kalian mau tahu kenapa Hinata bisa ada di kamar pemuda itu, jawabannya hanya satu mereka adalah sahabat, begitupun keluarganya, walaupun Naruto dan Hinata tidak akur, dan Mereka sudah terikat.  
"Kau mau apa, uang saku ku sudah menipis," ujar Hinata cemberut dan kesal 'Pasti selalu meminta imbalan besar, kalau aku tidak butuh aku tidak akan meminta tolong pada rubah ini.' ujarnya lagi di dalam hati, tangannya meremas-remas kertas yang di bawanya sampai lusuh.  
"Baiklah, karena kau tidak memiliki uang, maka aku ingin sesuatu yang lain." ujar Naruto kemudian dan beranjak dari sofa dan berjalan kearah tempat belajarnya, seperti sedang menulis sesuatu.  
"Sedang apa?" ujar Hinata heran melihat tingkah Naruto yang aneh.  
"Bukan kah kau ingin ku bantu, maka kau harus menanda tangani perjanjian ini." setelah selesai menulis di kertas HVS Naruto menunjukkan kertas itu ke arah Hinata.  
"Apa ini?" ujar Hinata heran dan mulai membaca isi kertas itu.  
"Tanpa Hitam di atas kertas kau bisa saja mengelak." sinis Naruto kepada Hinata.  
"Apa, enak saja, aku tidak seperti kau yang selalu meminta upah untuk setiap pertolongan mu." kesal Hinata sambil memandang huruf demi huruf yang di tulis dengan rapi, dari dulu Hinata selalu mengagumi tulisan Naruto yang apik dan rapih.  
"Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku harus mengabulkan 3 permohonan untuk mu?" ujar Hinata heran dan memandang pemuda yang sedang menyerigai di depan matanya.  
"Kalau kau tak setuju, ya sudah, kau tak perlu bantuan ku." ujar naruto seraya menghampiri Hinata dan akan mengambil kertas yang di pegang Hinata, namun Hinata segera menariknya dan menjauhkannya dari tangan Naruto.  
"Tunggu, baiklah aku akan menandatanganninya, dan permintaan mu apa?" ujar Hinata sambil menandatangani kertas yang sudah ada matrainya, dan bibirnya dia majukan kedepan tanda dia sedang kesal.  
"Permintaan ku adalah." ujar Naruto menggantungkan ucapannya.  
"Permintaa mu adalah." beo Hinata tidak sabaran.  
"Setelah kau mengatakan kau ingin ku bantu apa, baru akan aku ucapkan." ujar Naruto menyeringai, dan membuat Hinata kesal.  
"Aku mau minta bantuan Naruto karena aku mau masuk ke sekolah Konoha High School, tou-san ingin aku mendapat nilai bagus, untuk masuk kesekolah itu." ujar Hinata sambil cemberut, mengingat ayahnya.  
"Jadi begitu," Naruto mengerti dan akhirnya setelah 10 menit berlalu Naruto mengungkapkan Satu permintaannya. "Diam di situ, dan tutup mata mu." ujar Naruto serius. Langit sudah meninggalkan cahayanya, namun dua sejoli ini masih melanjutkan aktifitas mereka.

Naruto adalah anak orang kaya dan berpengaruh di negaranya, sehingga apa pun yang dia mau akan dia dapatkan, namun Naruto bukan anak manja, atau anak berandalan, dia lebih suka mandiri, sehingga di usia 16 tahun ini dia meminta hadiah sebuah apartemen yang sudah di tempatinya selama dua minggu, dan Anehnya Hanya Hinatalah yang di beri password untuk masuk ke apartemennya, dengan alasan Naruto 'Malas membuka pintu, untuk Hinata' jadi akhirnya Hinata bisa masuk dengan leluasa tanpa harus mengganggu Naruto untuk membuka pintu atau menunggu berjam-jam hingga sang pemuda keluar dari tempat nyamannya.  
"Na-Naruto berat," ujar Hinata berusaha memindahkan badan Naruto dari tubuhnya.  
"Hm, tidak bisa," ujar Naruto, masih menikmati yang dia lakukan terhadap Hinata di bawahnya, sambil menghirup wangi tubuh gadis itu.  
"Tap-Tapi kau berat, dan cepat keluarkan tangan mu," ujar Hinata mencoba menyelamatkan mahkota paling berharga, mencoba menarik tangan pemuda itu yang sedang meraba punggungnya seperti mencari sesuatu, karena Hinata terus mencegah, jadi sampai 30 menit ini Hinata masih memakai pakaiannya, dan naruto sepertinya hanya sedang 'Merangsangnya' pikir Hinata menyesal karena sudah menyetujui sesuatu yang ganjil.  
"Sudah ku katakan, jangan menjahiliku." ujar Hinata menahan desahan yang akan keluar dengan cara menggigit bibirnya.  
"Kau pikir aku sedang menjahilimu," kedua alis Naruto terangkat dan menatap tajam Hinata.  
"Ka-kalau bukan menjahili, kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini pada ku." ujar Hinata mulai mengeluarkan air matanya, karena bentakan Naruto tadi.  
"Maaf." ujar Naruto menatap Hinata yang menangis. "Aku, maksud ku, aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkan mu." ujar pemuda itu lagi, sambil mengusap air mata gadis itu.  
"La-Lalu kenapa kau melakukan ini pada ku, meraba tubuhku, bukannya kau melecehkan ku!" ujar Hinata sambil meneteskan air mata. "Ka-Kalau kau membenci ku kau seharusnya mengatakannya, sehingga aku bisa pergi." ujar Hinata dan mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari kekangan Naruto, namun kekuatan seorang wanita tidak sebanding dengan kekuatan seorang pria.  
"Tidak, kau tak boleh pergi, kau tau aku sudah jatuh hati pada mu semenjak waktu itu." ujar Naruto, pengakuan yang tidak romatis.  
"Tapi ini sudah malam, ikan saja sudah bobo." ujar Hinata polos dan mencoba mendorong Naruto dari atasnya.  
"Memangnya sekarang sudah jam berapa?" ujar Naruto sambil melirik jam dinding di kamarnya yang menunjukan pukul 08:00.  
"Sudah malamkan, jadi aku harus pulang, yah, aku mohon." ujar Hinata memelas dan mengeluarkan jurus andalannya kepada Hinata, memelas ala kucing kelaparan.  
"Malam ini kau Tidur di sini." ujar Naruto entah kenapa Hinata melihat Naruto aneh, tidak bisanya dia seperti ini.  
"Aku tidak bisa." ujar Hinata menunduk. "Bukan kah kita ini masih sekolah, kata Tou-chan nata tidak boleh dulu tidur berdua dengan Naruto." ucapan polos itu begitu saja mengalir dari bibir Hinata.  
"Tapi menunggu selesai Sekolah itu lama, kau tidak tau aku sudah tidak tahan lagi." ujar Naruto sambil mengecup telinga Hinata dan sesekali menggigit kecil dan turun ke leher jenjang Hinata.  
"Walaupun Kita sekarang sudah menikah, tapi kita ini masih di bawah umur." ujar Hinata mencoba menolak akan bujuk rayuan Naruto.  
"Iya, Iya aku mengerti, tapi malam ini kau tetap tinggal di sini, tak apakan?" ujar Naruto meninggalkan Hinata dalam keadaan tidak bisa di baca raut wajahnya. Hinata dapat bernafas lega, kesuciannya belum di renggut oleh suami yang di nikahinya 3 tahun lalu.

Pagi menjelang...

"Ohayo, Naruto-kun!" sapa Hinata sambil tersenyum saat melihat kedatangan Naruto di dapur.  
"Ohayo, Hinata-chan!" balas Naruto seraya duduk di meja makan sambil menatap istrinya yang sedang membereskan meja.  
"Jangan terus menatapku." ujar Hinata risih karena terus di tatap Naruto.  
"Aku punya mata, kenapa aku tidak boleh menatap mu." Naruto menyeringai saat Hinata lagi-lagi tidak bisa menjawab ucapannya.  
"Tapi, jangan terus melihat ku." ujar Hinata ngambek dan menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.  
"Aku hanya rindu saja." ujar Naruto akhirnya menyudahi perdebatan kecil mereka.  
"Bukannya dari kemarin aku di sini." ujar Hinata sinis dan menatap tajam pemuda di depannya.  
"Iya, iya aku hanya rindu saja, kau jarang kesini." ujar Naruto lagi sambil mengambil nasi yang sudah di siapkan Hinata.  
"Habisnya akhir-akhir ini banyak PR dari sekolah, jadi tidak bisa main." ujar Hinata lagi sambil cemberut.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

maaf sebelumnya,

Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik masashi Kishimoto Sensei  
Pair : NaruHina  
Rated : T semi M  
Ganre : -  
Warning : Typo, EYD, AU, dll.

Chapter 2

"Aku harus pulang Naruto." ujar Hinata cemberut dan duduk didepan pemuda yang sedang makan malam yang telah dibuatkan Hinata. 'Aku tidak bisa disini' pikir Hinata sambil melirik pemuda itu yang tengeh menghentikan acara makannya dan mendongak untuk melihat Gadis didepannya yang sedang memohon untuk pulang, tapi bukan Naruto namannya kalau tidak bisa menghentikan gadisnya untuk pergi.

"Kau tak ingin kuajari?" pernyataan sekaligus ancaman dilakukan Naruto untuk menghentikan gadisnya pergi dari apartemennya.

"Ta-Tapi, Aku harus pulang Naruto." ujar Hinata mulai mau menangis.

"Hanya malam ini saja!" ujar Naruto berusaha lembut dihadapan Hinata.

"Ti-Tidak boleh." ujar Hinata bergetar dan berusaha menghapus air mata yang mulai keluar dari mata indahnya.

"Hentikanlah, aku tak suka dengan penolakan." ujar Naruto dan bangkit meninggalkan meja makan, membuat Hinata bungkam.

"Gomen." ujar Hinata menatap punggu pemuda pirang yang membanting pintu kamarnya dengan keras. "Baiklah aku tak akan pulang." gumam Hinata dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya menuju kamar sang pemuda pirang yang sedang marah. "Naruto-kun..." ujar Hinata saat membuka pintu kamar sang pemuda.

"Kau sudah tidurkah?" tanya lagi Hinata saat melihat sang pemuda berbaring membelakanginnya. "Gomen... Aku tidak bermaksud, aku hanya tidak ingin membuat Ayah Khawatir." ujar Hinata lagi sambil mendekati Naruto yang berbaring.  
Saat Hinata akan duduk ditepi ranjang Naruto berbalik dan langsung menatap tajam mata Hinata, sorotannya marah bercampur kecewa.

"Kau tak tau aku sangat rindu, tapi kau malahan seperti ini." ujar Naruto sedikit meninggikan suaranya dan sedikit menahan amarah yang dari tadi belum reda karena gadisnya masih bersikukuh untuk pulang kerumah orang tuannya, walaupun mereka sudah menikah, mereka tidak pernah diizinkan untuk tidur satu atap, kecuali kalau ada acara diantara dua keluarga.

Mereka menikah karena dijodohkan dari kecil, dan Hinata tidak tau kenapa Naruto menyetujui permintaan orang tua mereka, walaupun mereka sering bertengkar dan walaupun Naruto tidak terlalu suka bermain bersama Hinata waktu kecil, seolah takdir sudah membuat benang merah untuk keduannya, mereka terikat dengan takdir pernikahan dini.

"Gomen, ya sudah kalau begitu aku telphone ayah dulu yah." ujar Hinata sambil mengambil handphonenya dan mencari Nomer ayahnya yang sudah dia save dengan nama 'Tou-Chan'.

"Mosi-mosi." ujar Hinata

/Iya, ada apa Hinata, kenapa jam segini kau belum pulang/ ucap suara disebrang sedikit khawatir akan keadaan putrinya.

"Gomen Ayah, Hinata hari ini menginap di Apartemen Naruto-kun yah?" ujar Hinata sekaligus bertanya kepada ayahnya sekalian meminta izin untuk menginap.

/Kau harusnya tau, kalian ini tidak boleh satu atap, sebelum lulus sekolah/ ujar suara disebrang menasehati, tapi dia juga tau percumah kalau berhadapan dengan menantunya. Sebenarnya yang tidak tau alasan kenapa Naruto menyetujui pernikahan dini ini hanyalah gadis itu, Ayah 3 anak ini tahu karena pemuda disamping putrinya lah yang mengakibatkan putrinya harus terus terikat dengan pemuda pirang yang menyebalkan, karena telah berani mengambil hati putri tersayangnya.

"Gomen, tapi hanya malam ini ayah." ujar Hinata lagi, memohon berharap ayahnya melihat tatapan memohonnya.  
Saat Hinata melirik pemuda disampingnya, dia tidak sengaja melihat pemuda itu menyeringai, entah apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda itu kepadanya bila ayahnya mengizinkannya.

/Baiklah, bilang pada 'Suami' tercinta mu itu, jangan macam-macam, karena bila dia menyentuhmu... Ayah pastikan dia akan ayah kirim ke suna untuk bisnis/ ujar ayahnya Hinata mengancam tapi membuat Hinata swedroop gara-gara ancaman yang pasti diinginkan ayahnya, karena alasan yang Hinata tau Naruto itu jenius, dan sangat handal dalam bisnis, jadi wajar bagi Hinata ayahnya ingin 'Memanfaatkan menantunya' tapi sialnya menantu yang ganius tapi tidak punya keinginan untuk menerima warisi dari orang tuannya apa lagi ayahnya, dan Hinata selalu dibuat marah gara-gara ulah Naruto yang seenaknya saja melakukan hal yang dia inginkan, tapi Hinata tidak pernah mengerti, kenapa orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri ini mau menikahinya, padahal Hinata tau bahwa Naruto tidak mungkin mau diperintah, dan sudah tiga tahun mereka menikah, Hinata saat itu baru lulus Sekolah Dasar dan Naruto yang notabennya Lebih tua dari Hinata dan lebih ganius dari Hinata bisa meloncat-loncat kelas sesuka hatinya. Dan disinilah Hinata yang niatnya mau minta bantuan untuk masuk ke Sekolah High yang memohon pada pemuda pirang yang saat ini menyeringai karena ayah Hinata menyetujui untuk menginap malam ini.

"Nar... Kyaaa..." ujar Hinata kaget karena Naruto menarik tangannya dan memposisikan tubuh mungil Hinata kedalam dekapannya.

"Diamlah." ujar Naruto sambil menutup mata dan menyamankan tidurnya.  
"Uhh, Naruto." ujar Hinata gelisah dalam pelukan Naruto.

Deg Deg Deg

Lima belas menit Hinata menahan agar tidak bergerak namun nihil, seperti jantungnya yang sedang maraton wajahnya pun memerah menahan nafas. Karena melihat lebih dekat pemuda yang menjadi pujaan hatinya beberapa tahun lalu, dan orang pertama yang mencuri ciuman pertamanya.

'Apa yang harus ku lakukan' jerit Hinata dalam hati frustasi menahan sesak karena terlalu dekat dengan pemuda a.k.a Suami tercinta.

"Naruto." ujar lirih Hinata menatap suaminya yang sudah menuju alam mimpi lebih dahulu menurut Hinata. "Naru..." ucapan Hinata terhenti saat bibirnya dan bibir pemuda yang sudah dinikahinya selama tiga tahun itu saling menempel, bukan Hinata yang mencium pemuda lebih dahulu, namun pemuda itulah yang telah membungkam bibir Hinata secara mendadak dan lembut semakin dalam meminta lebih, bukan hanya sebuah lumatan dan hisapan yang diberikan Naruto pada Hinata tapi sesuatu sensasi yang memabukan dan sesuatu yang indah melebihi surga-surga yang ada didunia. Karena mereka membutuhkan pasokan udara terpaksa Naruto melepaskan bibinya dari bibir manis Hinata.

Tidak sampai disana, Naruto mulai melirik leher jenjang Hinata namun segera dicegah oleh Hinata.

"Bila ayah tau, kau akan habis!" seru Hinata cepat-cepat saat Naruto tidak mau menggubrisnya sama sekali.

"Tenanglah, hanya kecupan." ujar Naruto santai sambil mengecup, menjilat dan melumat leher jenjang Hinata, seperti makanan yang ingin dimakan namun hanya bisa dihisap.

"Ta-tapi... Kalau begini kau akan meninggalkan bekas." ujar Hinata lagi melihat kelakuan suaminya yang entah sejak kapan menjadi mesum seperti ini.

"Benarkah!" Naruto menatap wajah sayu Hinata sambil menyeringai.

"Jangan, aku mohon." seru Hinata, namun lagi-lagi Naruto tidak menggubrisnya, dan melanjutkan aktipitasnya menandai sang gadis dengan nafsu yang sudah menumpuk, bagai kerasukan setan Naruto benar-benar kehilangan kendari untuk malam ini.  
Pagi menjelang, burung-burung berkicau dengan merdu tanpa mengusik dua sejoli yang tengah terbuai dengan bantal empuk yang menempel dikepala masing-masin, ini adalah pertama kalinya mereka benar-benar menjadi suami-istri yang melengkapi satu sama lain, pemuda yang terbuai dengan lembutnya tubuh sang gadis akhirnya merenggut keperawanan sang gadis dimalam yang panas dan memabukan tanpa alkohol tanpa perangsang.

"Ohayo," sapa Naruto saat melihat Hinata masih terpejam. Sesuatu terlintas diotaknya untuk menjahili istri tercintanya, yang semalam sudah benar-benar miliknya.  
"Kalau kau tidak bangun..." ujar Naruto sambil mendekati kearah telinga Hinata dan membisikan sesuatu kata mesra. 'Kita lanjutkan yang semalam' bisik Naruto yang membuat gadis yang dibawahnya merasa geli dan tersadar dari alam mimpinya.

"Kyaaaa..." jerit Hinata sambil mendorong dada bidang Naruto.  
"Dasar mesum." jerit Hinata sambil menunjuk batang hidung Naruto dan mengangkat kain yang dikenakan sampai leher.

"Hai, kalau lelaki tidak mesum itu, kau mungkin tidak akan pernah ada Hinata-chan." ujar Naruto menyeringai kearah Hinata, dan Hinata kesal karena Naruto tidak megindahkan peringatannya.

"Kalau ayah tahu bagaimana?" ujar Hinata kesal dan membuat Naruto tersenyum tepatnya menyeringai.  
"Ada apa?" tanya Hinata heran sambil mengusap-usap kulitnya, merasa perasaan tidak enak.

"Tentu saja aku berhak menyentuhmu sayang." ujar Naruto sambil mengecup bibir Hinata sekilas, bahkan Hinata tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk protes.

T.b.c


	3. Chapter 3

**_Senpai, I Love You_**

**Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas  
Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto sensei  
Pair : NaruHina  
Rated : T+ semi M  
Ganre : -  
Warning : Typo, EYD, OOC, AU, dll.**

**_Untuk memperbaiki plot dari awal, naru akan merubah usia, kelas dan teman-teman NaruHina._**

**_Maaf menunggu lama._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Chapter : 3/1_**

Hyuuga Hinata yang telah berganti nama menjadi Namikaze Hinata, sudah menikah diusia 12 tahun atas dasar perjodohan keluarga.

Namikaze Naruto, menikah dengan Hyuuga coret Namikaze Hinata diusia 13 tahun, atas dasar keinginan terselubung.

Sudah 3 tahun mereka menikah, dan selama itu juga mereka hanya boleh bertemu, belum boleh melakukan hal-hal dewasa, mereka hanya terikat pernikahan, namun setelah mereka lulus barulah mereka boleh tinggal bersama.

Saat ini Hinata duduk dipangkuan Naruto yang tengah asiknya memeluk pinggang rampingnya.

"Na-Naruto-kun." suaranya bergetar, merasakan perasaan dag dig dug, entah sudah berapa lama mereka berada diposisi seperti ini, yang Hinata tau bahwa Naruto memperangkapnya sudah dari siang tadi, dan Hinata harus pulang kalau tidak ayahnya bisa marah.

"Hn." dan pelukan semakin dikencangkan oleh Naruto, seolah-olah Hinata akan kabur saja kalau dia melonggarkan pelukannya.

"A-Aku harus pulang, nanti tou-san marah." suara gugup Hinata keluarkan, ini benar-benar Hinata Hyuuga yang biasa, dan sudah 3 tahun yang lalu merubah namannya menjadi Namikaze, namun untuk teman-temannya Hinata tidak memberitahukannya, karena menjadi rahasia dari kedua belah pihak.

Hinata sudah lulus SMP dan dia baru akan melanjut ken kesekolah Konoha High School yang didalamnya ada Naruto, katanya untuk lebih dekat antar keduannya, dan Hinata bertaruh, dia itu hampir gagal kalau tidak Naruto mengajarinya, sekolah yang bergengsi, sekolah yang banyak menghasilkan murid-murid gemilang, dan bagaimana bisa seorang bodoh sepertinya bisa lolos, dan jawabannya ada pada orang dibelakangnya ini.

Naruto yang cuek saja, melakukan raba meraba, akhirnya tersentak saat Hinata tidak sengaja menggesek kejantananya, membuatnya mengeram tertahan.

"Hi-Hinata." satu kecupan diadaratkan kearah pipi cuby Hinata, dan mendapat respon terkejut dari Hinata.

"Na-Naruto- Kyaaaa." Satu tarikan Hinata dapatkan dari akibat yang dia lakukan.

"Kau tengah menggodaku Hinata." suara Naruto terdengar seksi ditelinga Hinata, membuat Hinata panas dingin, dengan hati yang tak menentu.

"Ti-Tidak." jujur saja Hinata memang tidak sengaja menyentuh adik Naruto, sekarangg muka Hinata sudah semerah tomat, karena digoda Naruto, walau pada akhirnya Naruto langsung melahap bibir merah Hinata, walaupun tanpa polesan lipstik pun bibir Hinata tetap menawan.

Dan wajahnya bahkan tanpa make up, sehingga cantik alami, sumpah Naruto sangat beruntung mendapatkan Hinata yang sangat manis dan bisa menjadi suaminya. Sungguh beruntung.

Lama menunggu respon Hinata yang semakin merona, membuat sang pemuda yang sudah berstatus suami muda itu menyeringai, bagaimana tida melihat wajah yang sangat manis didepannya saja ia langsung ingin memakan bulat-bulat apa lagi sangat dekat seperti ini, dia sangat ingin mencumbunya dan merasakan sebagai suami seutuhnya, tapi mengingat besok adalah penerimaan murid baru disekolahnya, dan tentu saja Hinata menjadi salah satu siswi disana yang mendapat kesempatan belajar disekolah bergengsi seperti Konoha High School.

"Kau manis Hinata." gemas, akhirnya Naruto hanya mencubit kedua pipi Hinata sambil menahan tubuhnya diatas Hinata.

"Itai ... Naruto-kun." kesal Hinata sambil memaksa Naruto menyudahinya.

"Kau ingin aku makan Hinata?"

"Ti-Tidak, terima kasih aku bukan makanan." cemberut Hinata dan dihadiahi tawa renyah Naruto.

"Kau memang bukan makanan, tapi kau berpotensi untuk dimakan oleh ku, dan hanya aku yang boleh memakanmu." bisik Naruto ditelinga Hinata. Kami-sama apa yang Naruto lakukan, dia bahkan mengajari Hinata dengan hal-hal nista, seperti adegan-adegan dewasa yang semestinya belum Hinata pelajari, namun Naruto dengan polosnya memberinya pelajaran-pelajaran dasar, seperti berciuman, meraba-raba dan sejenisnya, namun belum sampai tahap buka-bukaan sih. Tapikan Hinata yang polos jadi ternoda karena pelajaran-pelajaran laknat yang diberikan oleh Naruto secara pribadi.

Seringai terbentuk diwajah tampan Naruto. "Tenanglah, aku akan menghubungi Tou-san mu, dan bilang kau akan disini sampai malam." satu kecupan diberikan kearah Hinata dibibir ranum sang gadis, dan Naruto langsung melesat mengambil ponselnya diatas meja dapur yang ditaruhnya tadi.

"Na-naruto-kun." suara lembut Hinata terdengar ditelinga Naruto, tapi pemuda itu masih asik mencari kontak nama mertuannya.

/.../

"Yah, Tou-san, ini Naruto."

/.../

"Oke." setelah berkata seperti itu Naruto mematikan panggilannya. "Ada apa Hinata." wajahnya dibuat sangat menyeramkan, sehingga Hinata bergidig ngeri.

**_T.B.C_**

**_Chapter pendek, maaf kan naru yang pengen updete kilat untuk ultahnya Hinata-chan..._**

**_Happy NaruHina Shiper_**


	4. Chapter 4

Senpai, I Love You

_**Author : Naruhina Sri Alwas**_

_**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto Sensei**_

_**Ganre : -**_

_**Rated : T**_

_**Warning : Typo(s). EYD. OOC. AU. Dll.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Chapter 3/2**

"Na-Naruto-kun,"Hinata merasa gelisah saat Naruto masih memegang tangannya agar dia tak melarikan diri.

"Hinata-chan." Suara Naruto merendah dan terpampang seringai mesum diwajahnya.

"Be-besok aku harus berangkat sekolah," entah kalimat itu didapat Hinata darimana, yang pasti ia takut bila berlama-lama di apartemen suaminya akan terjadi hal buruk.

"Kitakan satu sekolah Hinata," Lanjut Naruto sambil menarik Hinata kembali kepangkuannya. "Lagi pula kita sudah menikah," mengusap perut rata Hinata dari luar pakaian yang Hinata kenakan.

"Ta-tapi, eng," Hinata mendesah saat Naruto membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher jenjangnya, memberi hisapan-hisapan memabukan dan memberi tanda kemerahan hampir ungu karena Naruto menggigit kulit leher Hinata dengan nafsu. "Ja-jangan!" Ingin memberontak tapi tenaganya seperti habis, dan Naruto belum mau menghentikan cumbuannya dikulit Hinata yang terpampang dikedua matanya.

Tangan kekar itu menyusup masuk kedalam pakaian Hinata, Hinata yang memakai pakaian dress selutut berwarna lavender itu menatap Horor, karena tersingkap keatas memamerkan celana dalamnya yang berwarna senada.

"Ayolah Hinata, mumpung kau menginap disini." Naruto mengalihkan tatapan horor Hinata kearah wajahnya, memelas dihadapan sang istri. Apa lagi adiknya yang sudah menegang dari tadi.

"Ta-tapi kita belum boleh." sambil menunduk dalam, Hinata memperingati pemuda yang tengah memangkunya itu.

"Asal kedua orang tua kita tidak tahu tak apa-apa," sambil mengecum bibir Hinata yang akan protes karena Naruto akan benar-benar mnjamahnya kalau dia terbuai dengan rayun pemuda yang sialnya tampan itu.

"Aku tak mau," Hinata bukan anak yang polos lagi setelah ia di kotori oleh pelajaran-pelajaran nista dari pemuda yang telah resmi menjadi suaminya itu tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Benarkah?" sambil menyeringai mesum, Naruto buru-buru mendorong Hinata dari pangkuannya dan membaringkannya diatas sofa ruang keluarga apartemen miliknya. Mengecup wajah Hinata terus menerus sampai dua menit terlewatkan. Dan setelah puas membasahi seluruh wajah Hinata dengan air liurnya. Naruto langsung menyerang bibir ranum Hinata, mengajak sang gadis untuk bermain lidah yang tentu saja akan dimenangkan Naruto. Karena pada akhirnya Hinata akan terengah-engah minta menghirup udara dengan rakusnya.

Mendelik wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar, Hinata mendorong tubuh kekar diatasnya hingga bisa terbebas dari kungkungan Naruto.

"Bi-bila Naruto-kun memaksa, yah apa boleh buat." Hinata menggantungkan kalimatnya, sambil mengangkat tangan kanannya kearah belakang gaun atasnya, membuka resleting perlahan. "Setelah memakan, aku tak akan kesini lagi." dan bahu kirinya pun terekspos dengan indah. Namun kata-kata Hinata menampar dengan keras kesadaran Naruto.

"Tidak!" dan detik itu juga Naruto merapikan pakaian Hinata. "Aku akan bermain solo." lanjutnya lagi, dan berlari kekamar mandi. Hinata menatap kepergian suaminya dengan wajah kasian. Sungguh Hinata ingin membantu suaminya tercinta. Tapi dia takut dia tak bisa berjalan, maksudnya dia suka mendengar cerita dari teman-temannya kalau di fanfic yang mereka baca, setelah melakukan seks maka bagian bawah mereka akan sakit, dan akan sulit berjalan hingga bisa dua hari lamanya. Hinata mengeleng-gelengkan saat pikiran mengingat cerita yang didapatnya dari temannya yang suka membaca fic rated M.

Menghela nafas pelan, menunggu sang suami keluar, namun sudah lebih dari dua puluh menit Hinata menunggu, Naruto tak kunjung keluar dari kamar mandi.

Mencoba mengusir kebosanan Hinata membuka ponselnya, menatap Sms dari teman-temannya, yang satu persatu ia balas. Setelahnya ia memilih membuka browser untuk membaca Fanfic yang mungkin ada yang up.

Setelah berkutat di depan ponselnya Hinata melirik pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka perlahan, menampilkan seorang pemuda denga selemba handuk di pinggangnya menutup area pribadinya. Memandang sejenak tubuh yang masih basah karena tetesan air masih berjatuhan perlahan ketubuh kekar pemuda itu. Meneguk susah air liurnya, Hinata memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah merah semerah tomat busuk dari karya tuhan yang diciptakan dengan sempurna itu.

"Kenapa eh?" sepertinya Hinata mendengar suara Naruto yang berubah seksi, membat jantungnya berdetak kencang dan tentu wajah Hinata memerah sempurna sampai Ketelinga.

"Eng," Hinata tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat Naruto sudah berdiri didepannya, dan sialnya wajahnya terlalu dekat dengan area pribadi Naruto yang sedikit terlihat membesar.

"Sial, Hinata jagan menggoda ku." dan detik itu juga Naruto berlari kembali ke kamar mandi untuk menuntaskan birahinya yang tiba-tiba bangkit karena suara Hinata yang terdengar menggairahkan dikepalanya. Dan Naruto mengutuk suara seksi Hinata karena membuatnya harus bermain solo lagi. Bukan dia membenci Hinata, tapi ia membenci dirinya yang selalu terangsang saat berdua dengan Hinata.

Jujur dia lebih agresif kalau hanya berdua saja dengan Hinata. Dan Hinata pada dasarnya pemalu hanya diam dan memperhatikan Naruto dari jauh.

Hinata pulang dengan rasa bersalah pada suaminya, tapi kalau dipikir lagi. Bila mereka melanggar pantangan orang tua mereka akan bisa gawat dan lagi kalau dia hamil di usia muda kan bisa gawat. Sekali lagi Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas berat sambil melirik sang suami yang sedang memandang keluar jendela taksi yang mereka tumpangi.

Beberpa menit kemudian taksi yang mereka tumpangi tiba di depan kediaman Hyuuga, mereka turun setelah Naruto membayar ongkos tadi. Dan mengantar Hinata masuk sampai kedalam kediaman, menyapa sang mertua, kakak ipar dan adik iparnya. Setelah itu ia ikut makan malam bersama keluarga Hinata.

"Nah, Hinata." Gadis yang dipanggil Hinata melirik ayahnya saat namanya dipanggil.

"Iya ayah?" Tanyanya heran saat namanya dipanggil tadi.

"Bagaimana tadi di apartemen suami mu Naruto." Saat Naruto mendengar pertanyaan mertuannya tiba-tiba ia terselak ludahnya sendiri. 'Sial' pikir Naruto.

"Apartemennya bagus ayah, disana ada 2 kamar masing-masing ada kamar mandinya, terus ada dapur, ruang tv dan ada balkon di masing-masing kamar, dan setiap ruangan sangat besar. Kamar Hinata saja kalah sama ruangan diapartemen Naruto-kun." Jawab Hinata semanagat panjang lebar dangan bibir cerinya membuat Naruto terbuai ingin mencicipi lagi. Dan Naruto sebenarnya tahu maksud dari pertanyaan mertuannya kepada Hinata.

"Owh, apa tidak terjadi apa-apa disana?"

"Terjadi apa maksud ayah?"

"Yah kau tau, kalau seorang laki-laki dan perempuan disatu ruangan yang sama mungkin akan terjadi sesuatu." Sambil melirik menantunya ayah Hinata berbicara lagi

"Eto," Hinata yang baru menyadari pertanyaan ayahnya itu langsung memerah saat mengingat kejadian dia apartemen suaminya, ciuman yang menuntut dan menggairahkan membuatnya ingin menenggelamkan di lautan atau didalam bumi karena malu, ditambah dia menolak sang suami dengan ancaman dari sang ayah.

"Jadi ada yang terjadi!"

"Bu-bukan seperti itu ayah mertua, tidak terjadi apa-apa dengan Hinata saat dia diapartemen ku." Naruto langsung menjawab cepat sebelum Hinata menjawab.

"Dan bila terjadi apa-apa tidak mungkin aku bawa pulang malam ini," lanjut Naruto yang mambuat sang mertua kesal.

"Harusnya kalian melakukannya, dan aku akan memaksa menantuku untuk bekerja di perusahaan ku." Gumamnya yang masih bisa didengar oleh anak-anaknya kecuali Hinata yang masih didunianya sendiri.

'Dasar ayah, dia bahkan mengumpankan kakak/adik ku kepada singa lapar.' Pikir kedua bersaudara Hanabi dan Neji itu.

"Ka-kalau begitu aku akan segera pulang dulu," Naruto akan beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi sang mertua menahan Naruto dengan suaranya.

"Kenapa tidak menginap?" suara berat sang mertua masuk digendang telinga Naruto.

"Ta-tapi ayah," Naruto bingung dia tau ini jebakan dari sang mertua, dia sengaja mengumpankan Hinata lagi untuk mendapatkannya dibawah perusahaannya. 'Sial aku tak bisa menolak.' Dan Naruto dan Hinata pun akhirnya satu kamar dengan dua futon. Walaupun ada rasa kesal sedikit karena Naruto harus berpisah tempat dengan Hinata.

"Na-naruto-kun sudah tidur?" Tanya Hinata saat melihat Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya di sebelahnya. Hinataengubah posisi berbaringnya dengan duduk melihat sang suami yang tertidur dengan nafas yang beraturan membuat Hinata cemberut. "Aku kan ingin tidur disisi Naruto-kun." Gumam Hinara sambil membuka selimut meninggalkan futonnya dan merangkak masuk ke futon Naruto, memeluk tubuh kekar sang suami menyamankan tidurnya dipelukan sang suami yang entah kenapa tangan sang suami memeluk dirinya dengan erat tak membiarkan dirinya lepas setelah masuk dalam perangkap tidur sang suami.

Setelah beberapa menit Hinata tertidur dengan dengkuran halus membuat Naruto yang tadinya hanya pura-pura tidur membuka kelopak matanya dan memandang senang wajah sang istri yang tengah tertidur lelap dipelukannya. Bila dipikir-pikir mereka sudah menikah 3 tahun tapi belum pernah satu kali pun mereka melakukan hubungan suami istri. Sambil menghela nafas mengingat perjanjian antar kedua orang tua itu dengan dirinya.

Perjanjian yang sialnya membuat Naruto harus mati-matian tidak menyentuh Hinata, sebenarnya bila ia menyentuh Hinata takkan apa-apa dia hanya harus bekerja di dua perusahaan sekaligus dan itu akan mengurangi kebersamaannya dengan Hinata. Berarti sama saja dengan mengumpankan diri ke mulut buaya karena memakan umpan yang dilemparkan kedua orang tua mereka ayahnya dan ayah Hinata. Sungguh kalau tak ada perjanjian itu Naruto mungkin sudah khilaf dari dulu. Yah Hinata itu polos dan bisa jatuh hati pada siapa pun, dia dan Hinata adalah teman masa kecil karena kedua ibu mereka berteman, sebenarnya Hinata dan Naruto tidak pernah di jodohkan satu sama lain karena perjanjian kedua orang tua mereka, tapi ini murni karena keinginan sang pemuda untuk mengikat sang gadis agar menjadi miliknya seorang.

Kalau diingat lagi pertama kali yang menyatakan cinta juga Hinata. Saat keduanya menikah sudah satu tahun Hinata memberanikan diri menghadapinya. Dibelakang kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata mengungkapkan perasaannya yang tentu saja dijawab oleh tubuh sang pemuda yang telah menjadi suaminya itu.

Flasback

"Na-naruto-kun," dibelakang rumahnya Hinata mengucapkan nama pemuda itu, pemuda yang sudah resmi menjadi suaminya satu tahun yang lalu, diusianya yang ke tiga belas tahun.

"Hn." Pemuda itu menjawab dengan gumaman, sambil menyandarkan tubuhnya di pohon yang tumbuh subur dipekarangan belakang kediaman Hyuuga.

Hinata mendekat kearah sang pemuda dan menundukan wajahnya, memaikan kedua telunjuknya gugup. Seumur hidupnya ia tak pernah merasa segugup ini. Dan ada perasaan takut saat ia akan menyatakan cinta kepada sang pemuda didepanya. Dia takut ditolak.

"A-aku menyukai mu Naruto-kun, bu-bukan hanya menyukai mu tapi aku sangat-sangat mencintai mu." Setelah berucap seperti itu Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya dan langsung menubruk tubuh Naruto yang tiba-tiba kaku karena mendengar pernyataan Hinata, sekejab mata Hinata langsung menubrukan bibirnya kearah bibir Naruto. Hanya sebentar karena Hinata segera menarik tubuhnya menjauh. Sebelum menjauh dari tubuh Naruto, tubuh Hinata ditarik kembali kearah Naruto, dan menyatukan bibir keduanya kembali. Hinata yang mendapatkan balasan dengan bibirnya tersenyum dengab wajah merona yang imut. Entah berapa menit mereka melakukan ciuman yang Naruto yang mendominasi Hinata hanya ikut larut dengan nafas yang mulai tak beraturan. Memaksa sang pemuda untuk melepaskan jeratannya dan membiarkanya terlepas dari dominasi sang pemuda.

"Hah, Na-Naruto-kun?!" Dan Hinata tak bisa membendung perasaannya lagi, dia memukul-mukul dada bidang sang suami karena bukannya menjawab pernyataan cintanya malahan ia mengambil ciuman yang sangat panjang.

"Kenapa?" Ujar Naruto acuh. "Itukan salahmu Hinata-chan." Satu kalimat yang diucapkan Naruto membuat Hinata merona hebat.

"Na-naruto-kun menyebalkan!" Mencoba melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan sang pemuda.

"Kau mau kemana, heh?" Sambil menyeringai tampan Naruto mendekatkan lagi wajahnya lagi.

"Berani kau pergi kau akan tahu akibatnya, Hinata," senyum tampan Naruto berikan untuk Hinata.

**_T.B.C_**

**_Maaf sudah menunggu lama, semoga cerita nggak tambah aneh yah, setelah vakum berbulan-bulan #hehehe_**

**_Happy Naruhina Alwas Shipper_**

**_15 Oktober 2016_**


End file.
